


Kids

by ohsko



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsko/pseuds/ohsko
Summary: Alex is talking with Vincent with a complex feeling, but he is still kind(Maybe some years before a farmer is coming to the town)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Kids

Sometimes, very sometimes, I get to envy children, I mean, children who are treated kindly, who are loved by their parents. I know the reason, but don’t want to say here. The situations around the little boy might be common. Other children could experience much worse than the pity boy.  
But I was always asking to someone "Why don't I have mom and dad?" when I was a kid, the little pity kid.  
Now I already grew, become old enough to stand on my foot. No need to be helped, No need to be supported any more. Rather, I fortunately have a big body, strong power, which can be utilized for anything, maybe for others. My grandma told me so. Actually I do as much as I can. I'm sure this makes me valuable, feel this is kinda my duty.

However I cannot get rid of the feeling, like a girl not being able to throw away her best friend, a dusty teddy bear.

When I was walking down to a street, a familiar ball rolled to my toe. A grid ball. I picked it up, and turned on my face to a direction it came from. A little boy was running to me. There are two small kids in this town. One is Jas, niece of Marnie. One is Vincent, son of Kent and Jodi. So he is Vincent. He looked his face up, noticed me and said "Oh, Hello, Alex." I replied "Hi, Vincent. Is this yours? I didn't know you have a grid ball."

"Yeah, my dad gave me it some days ago. He sent it." said he.  
"Sent?" I bended down to look at his face.  
"Yes, you know, my dad is now away. He's a solider, fighting far away. He's always busy, but sometimes he's sending me a present. This time, it is!"  
"That's nice." I said, making a smiley face.  
"But.." oppositely his face looked unsatisfied. "Actually I wanted a toy like a car or a train or something."  
"Haha, you don't like gridball?"  
"Yes I do. I like it! I'd watched a gridball match on TV with my big brother, you know, Sam." said Vincent, excited. But soon he maid a pout. "But I like vehicles better now."

I was laughing, but at the same time, surely felt I was getting to envy him. He has a dad who gave a present to him, and a brother who is watching TV with him. Nevertheless, he can complain about the present he got. I know it's just a ingenuous selfishness like every child dose. But I wholeheartedly wanted to be like him, the little happy boy who has various choices.

"How about you? Do you like gridball?" asked he.  
"M-Me? Yeah, I do, yes, I do." This unexpected question made me bit upset. "I used to be QB in high school."  
"What's QB?"  
" Quarterback. A central player on gridball like... a general on army."  
"Really?" Vincent shouted. "That's so cool! So That's why you like gridball, isn't it?"  
"W-Well..."

I tried to deny it, but I had no idea what to say the next. I was thinking bit, but nothing came up to my head. Definitely I do like gridball, maybe the best of all sports. No doubt. But, why? I didn't remember that. Just because it's cool? or I had admired professional players running on the clean green ground? or I've got some successful experiences as he said ?

"Are you okay?" Vincent looked at my face, wondering. "You look like... painful."  
"No, no... It's okay." This straightforward gaze made me embarrassed, and covered up with meaningless words. "I'm fine, completely, totally, absolutely. Haha, maybe you're right. Maybe I just do what I can do... maybe..."  
"Hey" He was holding my hands softly, and said. "When I feel sad, my mom always does like this. You look pretty sad, so I'm just doing this."

When I was just a little kid, my mom was always kind to me. She cooked sandwiches, thrown a gridball, embraced me gently. Just like Vincent was doing for me by mimicking her mom.  
Perhaps this is why I want to be kind to others, be valuable to other, not due to cruel words my father gave me as a present.  
I believe this, want to believe this.

"Thanks, Vince." I smiled again, passed his ball to him. "You're so nice, will become nicer and nicer than you expect. So... please come to see me when you're getting interested in gridball. I'll show you some cool technics."  
"Really?" He jumped. "so excited! you promise?"  
"Yeah" I nodded. "I promise you."

Still now, I can't stop envying kids who can grow in a warm places. Maybe it wouldn't change. Sometimes, I might have complicated feelings to them.  
However, I would like to cherish them, of course every kids. For saving the little kid, For remembering my mom.


End file.
